The Right Kind of Wrong
by aly-b
Summary: Steph finally makes a choice and follows her heart.  Songfic based on the Leanne Rhimes song.  Babe.


The Right Kind of Wrong is a song by Leanne Rhimes and I always think it describes Steph and Ranger perfectly. I wrote this in about an hour, so it's not the best. Reviews are greatly appreciate. I'm kind of self-concious about my writing. Thanks and enjoy.

* * *

It had been another long day. My skip, seventy-two year old Mrs. Carlotta, had succeeded in running my car off the road into a fire hydrant. Currently, there was two feet of water in my car and the street was flooded. At least it hadn't exploded.

I was sitting on the curb when Morelli showed up. He had his cop face on and I could tell that we were about to have a very public Italian fight.

"Cupcake, you ok?"

"Yeah, my car isn't and the skip got away, but I can try again tomorrow"

"Have you ever thought about just quitting? I mean, you could have a great life with me. You wouldn't even need to work."

"Have _you_ ever thought that maybe I like my job? I don't want to be a Burg housewife. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"You wanted it until you got involved with Manoso and his men. You had your fun. The little girl from the Burg playing with the big ex-military guys. It's time to choose" Joe said, keeping his cop face on.

"You really don't know me at all if that's what you think. I'm not Valerie or Mary Lou. I can't be a housewife. Just accept it. And just for the record. Ranger and his men are my friends; they accept me and apparently have more respect for me than you do. SO, if I have to choose, I choose them. " I yelled. I was fuming at this point.

"If that's your choice, then we're done!"

"Okay then."

I turned and walked away. My mother was going to kill me. Not only did the fire department and Trenton PD need to be called because of me again, I also destroyed another car and had another public breakup with Morelli. I was going to be denied pineapple upside-down cake for the rest of my life. To top off the day, I think I admitted to Morelli that I choose Ranger and the Merry Men over him and the Burg. Oh shit.

I got one of the other cops to bring me back to my apartment. When we pulled in the parking lot, I saw the black Turbo. Great, just what I needed to add to my day. Like being soaking wet, car-less, and another public breakup weren't enough, I had to face the guy who caused the breakup. Lovely.

"Babe" he greeted me as I walked in the door. "You're soaking wet."

"I had an accident with a fire hydrant." I saw his eyes travel up my body, stopping briefly at my chest. I felt heat rush to my center.

"I heard. Not good, Babe."

"I'm assuming you heard the rest of it." I knew he knew me and Morelli had called it quits.

"Is it for real this time?" He took a step closer to me and I instinctively took a step back. I tried to answer, but I had lost my ability to speak.

"Babe?" He took two more steps. I took one and hit the wall. He pinned me to the wall with his rock hard body and put his hands on either side of my head. I was trying to reason with myself. _"I really want this. I don't feel guilty about Morelli. He made his choice and besides, I made my choice the night Ranger got shot. I know what Ranger's life is like, but right now I really don't care."_

_**Know all about, about your reputation **_

_**And how it's bound to be a heartbreak situation**_

"Babe, I smell rubber." He still didn't back up.

He leaned down and planted kisses along my jaw. I turned to mush.

_**But I can't help it if I'm helpless every time that I'm where you are**_

"If you tell me to, I'll leave."

I couldn't answer. I just looked him in the eye. I knew if I said so, he would leave and the chance would be gone forever.

_**You walk in and my strength walks out the door**_

"Babe?"

_**Say my name and I can't fight it anymore**_

"I-I-I…" He captured my lips in a deep kiss. This was such a bad idea, but apparently my body was thinking differently. When he pulled back, I took a deep breath and answered. "I want you to touch me."

_**Oh, I know I should go, but I need your touch just too damn much**_

I let him kiss me and I couldn't stop it. I may have moaned and he took the opportunity to explore my mouth with his tongue. His hands moved from the wall. One went around my back and pulled me closer while the other made its way up my shirt, cupping my breast. This was wrong, I broke up with Morelli less than 2 hours ago, but I couldn't stop it. I wanted this, I needed this.

_**Might be a mistake, a mistake I'm making**_

_**But what you're giving I am happy to be taking**_

He pulled my shirt off and expertly removed my bra. I needed to touch him, to feel his skin and I pulled his tee-shirt over his head. All he had done was touched me and I was already a trembling mess. It was amazing what this man could do to me with one touch.

**'_Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms_**

Whoever said that I should choose Morelli and the Burg didn't know what they were talking about. This was the life I wanted.

_**They say you're someone I should do without**_

Ranger somehow got us off the wall and led us to the bedroom. With a gentle push, I fell onto the bed. I lay there panting, watching as he removed his gun, letting the belt fall to the floor, then his pants. I stared at the marvelous male creature before me and couldn't help but smile. He got a predatory look in his eyes and in one swift movement, ended up on top of me with my pants gone. He kissed me again, this time his hands moving lower and lower, setting my skin on fire, until he reached my thong.

"This needs to come off, Babe." And come off it did. He ripped the thing from me and with second thought, had two fingers deep inside of me. I came almost immediately, screaming his name as I did. The things this man could do to me.

_**They don't know what goes on when the lights go out**_

_**There's no way to explain, all the pleasure is worth all the pain**_

I had always been terrified of what I could have with Ranger. Joe was safe, like being in a cozy bed on a rainy night. Ranger was like being out in a thunderstorm. It was scary, but it felt amazing. I had spent my life running from a relationship like this and suddenly there it was and I never want to let go

_**I should try to run, but I just can't seem to**_

**'_Cause every time I run you're the one I run to_**

_**Can't do without what you do to me**_

_**I don't care if I'm in too deep**_

Ranger removed his fingers from me and I whimpered at the loss of contact. He just smiled at me and then I felt him at my entrance, stretching me. I was going to be sore in the morning, but right now, I couldn't dream of feeling any different. He entered me and set an almost painfully slow pace. I moved my hips, trying to get him to go faster. His eyes darkened and suddenly, the pace changed. He was thrusting into me harder than anyone ever and I couldn't get enough of it. I met him thrust for thrust. I could feel the wonderful pressure building. Ranger reached between us and began to play with my clit.

"Ranger…it's…too much." I could hardly form words. It was too much pleasure.

"Trust me, Babe."

He had never given me any reason not to and right now, I was too far gone to argue. I could merely nod, my words lost. I could feel it building, pushing me higher than I had ever been before. I closed my eyes as he continued to pound in to me. And suddenly, it all slowed down.

"Open your eyes, Babe. I want to look into your eyes when you come."

With great difficulty, I opened them and Ranger picked up the pace again. And then it happened. The most amazing orgasm of my life ripped through me. I saw stars and screamed out his name. Ranger slowed down while I rode out the mother of all orgasms and before I knew it, he was moving quicker. I felt him come inside of me and I felt another orgasm hit me.

He rolled off of me and pulled me onto his chest. I lay there listening to his heart slow as the aftershocks continued to roll through my body. I couldn't even form a coherent sentence. He had been that good. I was still off in my own little world when I heard him say something quietly in Spanish.

"Te amo, Babe. Hoy, mañana, siempre."

"What does it mean?" I had a pretty good guess, but I wanted to hear him say it again.

"I love you, Babe. Today, tomorrow, always."

"I love you, too."

_**And lovin' you isn't really something I should do**_

_**Shouldn't want to spend my time with you**_

"Babe, I can't always give you what you deserve and I can't always be there. I love you, but everyone can see it. My lifestyle is wrong for relationships, especially the one you deserve."

"Ranger, it may be hard, but believe me, you are not wrong for me. We can make it work. And even if your 'lifestyle' is wrong, you are the right kind of wrong."

_**I should try to be strong, but baby you're the right kind of wrong**_

_**Yeah, baby you're the right kind of wrong**_


End file.
